Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Return Policy and Imperfect Storm episode review
The episode I am reviewing this time are recent episodes from Season 4. In the first half of the episode called "Return Policy" involves Phineas and Ferb building an extreme baseball challenge that is won by Buford with help from Baljeet. Also in the episode Candace lies to Jeremy about liking extreme water sports to cover up the fact she is buying a whole bunch of embarrassing hygiene stuff for herself. They are then at the Aqua Maximus which happens to have been built by Phineas and Ferb. After one time through the ride Candace has to go home because she is in trouble with her mother whom she left back at the store. When Candace gets back home she sees the extreme batting cage and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb but ends up failing when her mom leaves to go back to the store to get the bag of groceries that were sent back by a beam from Doofenshmirtz's return-inator. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz has created an inator that returns his unwanted items to the store and gives him the money right away although in the form of pennies. He ends up being foiled and is transported to Drusselstein after being hit by his own ray. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, the extreme batting cage explodes into fireworks after Buford hit the final target. Candace ends up admitting to Jeremy that she lied about liking water sports because she was covering up the fact she buying all the hygiene stuff for herself, and Jeremy said nothing she does could be that embarrassing and they share a hug. In the second half of the episode called "Imperfect Storm", Phineas and Ferb create a wind amplification device to help fly their kites which Candace never sees. Candace who is at the mall with Stacy tells her mom she is going to be at the mall for a little while longer. Soon the Du Bois Landscape Artists come and she takes them to the backyard. Later when Linda sees the Landscape artists first invention she gets angry and calls Candace and tells her she can not talk right now and Candace hears her say something about "the boys", and thinks her brothers are busted and that it is a Straight-up Bust. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry his plan to soak Grulinda with a large bucket of water in revenge for her soaking him many times with a small bucket of water. Doofenshmirtz ends up failing in soaking Grulinda with water but learns from her that she dumped water on him because she loved him and gets water dumped on him by an angry Grulinda when she learned he was holding a petty grudge. Back in the backyard, Linda starts to warm up to the Landscape artists' ideas and tells Candace that she now liked what the Landscape artists had done but when she tries to show Candace, the landscape artists and the things they created are gone. Return Policy was a good episode that was written well with good humor. I really liked how Jeremy and Candace got to share a hug again, but was upset that the moment was ruined with the use of the fart gag. Other than the fart gag at the end, the episode was good and I give it an A. The other episode "Imperfect Storm" was good and I liked how they switched things up and sort of reversed Candace and Linda's roles in the episode. Overall, it was a good episode and I give it an A as well. Category:Published submissions